Check!
by together
Summary: Stacy Kiebler will do anything to get a date with Edge. But are the expectations better than the reality?


"**Check!"  
****Together**

**Summary: **Stacy Kiebler will do anything to get a date with Edge. But are the expectations better than the reality?

**Rating:** Teen for language.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing and no one used in this story. This story is pure fiction, which means I've made it up. I don't mean anything by it, I just write it for my own amusement.

**Notes:** I'm going to try something new. This story will not have Lita, John Cena, or Randy Orton in it at all. Their names won't even be mentioned. I'm trying to pump up the Lita/Randy and Lita/John muses. I really like the direction of this story, and it's going to be a rather short series. Hope you enjoy, and make sure you review! By the way, this chapter is very much fueled by how upset I am with the WWE and their use of their Divas. So I apologize for the meanness!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Stacy Kiebler walked down the backstage hallway, in searchof not only her best friend but her opponent for the night, Torrie Wilson. The two were schedule to go head-to-head in a Bra & Panties Number One Contender match for the Women's Championship. The leggy blonde was ecstatic. Not because the match would guarantee a title shot for the winner, but because Stacy loved competing against Torrie in Bra & Panties matches. Sure, the blonde women weren't the most athletic, but Stacy loved entertaining the crowd. If she had to strip down to please the crowd, she did it.

Stacy knocked on her friend's locker room door, a habit she immediately picked up after walking in on Torrie and Christian having sex, "Everyone decent?"

The door sprung open and a huge smile greeted Stacy, "Get in here, you bitch! I haven't seen in you in forever!"

The two blonde women hugged as the door closed behind them. It really had seemed like forever since the two had seen each other. Stacy had been away from months participating in _Dancing With the Stars_, while Torrie had been flying all over the world, gracing magazine cover after magazine cover. Although the pair had talked on the phone practically every night, a phone call could never replace a face to face meeting. After all, the two women had been friends for over eight years.

Torrie practically threw the dancing Diva onto the couch, "So what's up? I thought we had decided on going out after the show."

"Bischoff told me that it would be a good idea if we went over our match. You know, because I haven't had one in a while."

Torrie rolled her eyes, "Yeah, I'm sure you forgot how to rip off my clothes!"

Stacy started laughing at her friend, "Let's get down to business. You come out first, I come out after that. You can rip off my shirt, and then we'll do some wrestling stuff. I take off your shirt next and throw it into the crowd. More wrestling stuff, maybe some spanking. We'll see how it goes. Then I rip off your shorts, and I win. Then I take off my shorts voluntarily, we pose, and we're out to the club!"

The Playboy cover girl clapped excitedly, "I can't wait! So how much time do we have before the match?"

Stacy checked the clock on her cell phone, "About fifteen minutes. So how about a little girl talk?"

Torrie looked at her fellow blonde mischievously, "Answer me this. Are you still having feelings for a certain blonde Canadian?"

The tall blonde pretended to blush, "Of course I am, have you seen him with his new haircut? He's gorgeous. Now that I'm back, that's my new mission. To finally land a date with Edge."

"Well, Christian is my boyfriend, and he just happens to be Edge's best friend. Maybe I could put in a good word for you."

Stacy grabbed her friend's hand, "Ugh, Torrie, you have no idea how much I like him! I just really hope he's interested."

Torrie rolled her eyes, "Honey, you're hot! He'd be crazy not to be interested. I'm sure Edge likes you, so just go for it."

Torrie checked the clock, "We better get going. Our match is gonna start soon!"

* * *

"And from Baltimore, Maryland. Making her return to a WWE ring, STACY KIEBLER!"

Stacy made her way to the ring, beaming ear to ear as the sound of fans cheering of her echoed throughout her head. It felt incredibly good to Stacy to finally be back in a ring. Sure, she loved the dancing and the opportunities it gave her, but wrestling is what she loved to do. Stacy entered the ring through the second and third rope, hoping to give the male fans another reason to cheer her.

The bell rang as Stacy and Torrie shook hands. Without any warning, Torrie ripped the shirt off that the taller Diva had been wearing. Stacy pretended to be disgusted, as Torrie swung the shirt around her head before throwing it in the crowd. The tall blonde saw her opportunity.

Stacy tackled her friend before unleashing a series of slaps and somewhat-punches to Torrie. Pulling her up by her hair, Stacy threw Torrie in the corner before using her 42-inch legs to choke the shorter Diva against the turnbuckle.

Stacy saw her chance as Torrie bent over and clutched her stomach. The leggy blonde pulled Torrie's shirt right over her head, and in turn, wrapping it around her neck. Torrie crawled to the middle of the ring, her best friend in hot pursuit. Stacy smiled for the crowd before spanking Torrie for all the world to see. After a snap suplex left Torrie laying on the ground, Stacy removed her friend's shorts thereby, winning the match, earning a shot at the women's title, and receiving catcalls from the audience.

Torrie was now on her feet, leading the charge calling for Stacy to remove her own shorts. Stacy acted like she wasn't sure, but she eventually gave in.

Jerry "The King" Lawler was going crazy at the announcer's table, "J.R., do you see this? We have two beautiful women in the ring, and they're both in their bra and panties! What a great match! Two very talented women!"

J.R. rolled his eyes at his announcing partner, "More importantly King, Stacy will now have a shot against Mickie James for the WWE Women's Championship. Can Stacy survive against that psycho to win the title?"

The King's face contorted, "Who cares? Puppies!"

* * *

Torrie and Stacy made their way through the backstage area, still exposed in their bra and panties. Not that either Diva cared, as the male members of the crew were giving them some very interested glances.

Stacy turned a corner only to run into a very solid person, "Oh my god, I'm sorry!"

"It's alright."

The leggy blonde looked at the face of the man she had run into, excited to find Edge staring back at her, "Oh, hey Edge."

Edge grinned before looking her up and down, "Nice to have you back, Stacy. And might I say you look very, very attractive."

Stacy flipped her hair flirtatiously, "Thanks. You don't look too bad yourself."

The blonde man shrugged, "I do what I can. Anyway, good to see you again."

"Nice to see you too!"

Edge glanced back at her as he was walking away, "Maybe we can hang out some time. Soon I hope."

Stacy watched as he walked away, her eyes fixated on his more personal areas. She turned to Torrie who had been silent the entire time, both women exchanging huge smiles.

"He is so hot!"

* * *

**Notes: **I feel really bad. I used absolutely every stereotype about women I could think of in this chapter. I guess you've got the personalities of the two women, at least how I've portrayed them. Remember, just a little short series, probably only a couple more chapters. Anyway, hope you enjoyed and make sure you review!

**P.S.: **If you want, make sure to check out some of my other stories! And if you like them, review!


End file.
